


Crime

by Kimberley Jackson (KimberleyJackson)



Series: Leather & Lace Vol. 1 - Sweet Surrender [4]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Light BDSM, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Sam Carter/Jack O'Neill D/s relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberleyJackson/pseuds/Kimberley%20Jackson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So she really wanted to challenge him? He should have expected that to happen sooner or later… and if he was honest with himself, he had hoped she would. Would make their game all the more fun…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime

**Author's Note:**

> If you are not into D/s, powerplay or if you don't like Sam calling Jack 'Sir' in sexual situations, you might wanna stop reading now. Consider yourself duly warned... ;)
> 
> Big thanks to Channach, who plot-betaed this story, and who served as my moral compass throughout most of the later chapters!

She didn’t move an inch… it wasn’t something that came hard to her or took effort. In her decade with the Air Force she had learned to stand at attention for hours. Just that usually she was wearing a uniform, and wasn’t in her commanding officer’s bedroom as she was doing so.

Another Friday… and it should start scaring her by how easily she slipped into her role as soon as she crossed the doorstep and entered his house. For some reason though, it didn’t. During the week, she found herself looking forward to their Fridays with something akin to a thrill in her belly, and once she was in his house, she was all too eager to follow every single one of his rules.

Jack entered the room, and strolled over to the bed. His eyes rested on her as he sat down.

“Come here…”

“Yes, Sir.” She crossed the distance between them and came to stand in front of him. Her stance never changed, her eyes remained fixated at a point on the wall, even as his hands opened the button of her pants and his rough fingers brushed tenderly against the naked skin of her waist under her shirt.

Her breathing hitched in her throat, but other than that, she didn’t move.

“At ease.”

She relaxed and looked down at him to meet his eyes.

“Would you rather I seduce you slowly? Or are you a woman who isn’t fond of foreplay, and would prefer I make it fast and rough, Sam?” He drawled her name and the sound vibrated against her skin as he leaned in to place a kiss on the thin cotton fabric of the sweatshirt she was wearing, right over her stomach. His lips burned through the material and the touch, dampened by the barrier of clothes, left behind a tingly sensation.

“I…” She realized at the last second that he was asking her a trick question. “I will leave that choice up to you, Sir…”

He raised his eyebrows in pleasant surprise. “You’re a quick study.” He tugged at her arm, signaling her to kneel down in front of him, so that her face was below his eye level as he studied her every expression. She obeyed willingly, her hands resting on his upper thighs as she looked up at him in complete surrender.

She was all he ever dreamed of… no, more, he corrected himself inwardly and leaned in to let his lips play at her earlobe. When her soft gasp washed warm against his cheek, he leaned back and hovered his mouth millimeters above hers.

She parted her lips as a reaction to his closeness and the intimate caresses he was showering her with, but didn’t dare to lean in. She wasn’t allowed to make the first move, and she knew that. If he wanted to kiss her, he would do so. It was thrilling to give up power like that, and every fiber of her body buzzed with anticipation.

He waited a few moments, watching her reaction, and when he was satisfied with her quiet obedience, he crushed his lips to hers, swallowing the needy moan that escaped her and died in his mouth.

As unexpectedly as the kiss had started, he ended it again. Running his hand through the short strands of her hair, he held her eyes. “Lose the clothes.”

“What?” Sam gaped at him, taken aback by his unceremonious bluntness.

“I want you to wear nothing except underwear. When you’re done, get on the bed and wait, I’ll be right back,” he promised as he shifted away, got up from the bed, and left the room to give her some privacy.

Sam got up on her feet and looked after him. She stood frozen in the middle of the room. He wanted her to undress just like that? Insecurely, she looked down at herself. Of course she had expected to have to be naked at some point, but not like this… in her mind it had been more in the context of heated kissing, while his slow fingers slipped the blouse down her shoulders.

No, this was the wrong mindset, she reminded herself. Maybe, after having worked with him for an entire week since their hot club session the previous Friday, she had to get back into it. He was the one in charge… and she had agreed to it.

With trembling hands, she pulled her pants down her slender hips. Then she grabbed the hem of the shirt and pulled it over her head, leaving her standing in her black bra and matching panties. Self-consciously, she hugged her body with her arms and cleared her throat.

Get on the bed, he had told her. Okay... that she could do…

Her arms tremble from sudden nervousness as she crawled onto the bed. He hadn’t been specific about what he expected her to do once she was on the bed, so she just sat there with her arms hugging her knees to her body, covering large parts of her naked skin.

Suddenly she became aware of Jack’s scent that was still lingering in the sheets and she closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling for a moment.

She had never been in his private bedroom before and as long as he was present she hadn’t dared looking around.

The king-sized bed in the center of the back wall took up a considerable amount of space in the room. All the furniture – nightstands and wardrobe – were chosen to match, and for a moment, Sam wondered if he had chosen them himself. She hadn’t figured him to be a man to pay attention to such finer details; not that there was anything wrong with a man who knew how to choose furniture – just that it stood in stark contrast to the person whom she had perceived him to be.

It made her even more curious about him… the man she was playing this game with and with whom she shared so much. She longed for him; which possibly wasn’t good, since it meant that there were feelings involved. She shouldn’t long for him on an emotional level… she should be curious about their game, anxious to release some of the sexual tension inside of her – and she was all that, but she also longed for his touch; in ways that went beyond the physical aspect of what they were doing…

Granted, that shouldn’t surprise her. After all, they had admitted that they were having feelings for each other a couple of years ago. However, she also knew that she had to keep her heart in check if she didn’t want to lose herself in him while they were playing this game that was solely meant as a means to explore mutual sexual fantasies.

“Getting comfortable?” Jack entered the room with a little smirk carrying two open bottles of beer, and mustered the woman who was absorbed in her own thoughts. He went to the side of the bed and ran one of the cold beer bottles along the side of her thigh, leaving behind a wet trail from the condensed water that was forming at the outside. Sam shuddered against the icy cold feeling.

He let his eyes travel appreciatively along her semi-naked body, and then he handed the bottle to her. “Here...”

“You think I need alcohol to sleep with you?” she asked with a cheeky smile and looked up at him.

He chuckled, letting her breach of manners slide and put his own bottle on the nightstand. “I thought you may be thirsty… or get there at some point during this.”

“Oh…” She looked down at the bottle in her hands and reached over to place it next to his. “Thank you, Sir.”

He turned on one of the black little lamps on the nightstand. It provided just enough light so that they could see each other – probably one of those lamps meant for reading before bed. Did he read before sleeping, Sam wondered all of a sudden, but didn’t dare to look around for books. Also, another one of those dangerous questions, she reminded herself. Before-bed-rituals were definitely information that was reserved for more intimate relationships. Theirs was just sexual… it had to be…

Jack leaned down to place a light kiss on her throat, before his lips touched her ear. “Ready to get out of your comfort zone?”

She shuddered softly at his deep rasp, and gave him an uncertain look, unsure of what to reply if she didn’t even know what he meant by that.

“Remember the order I gave you last Friday before I left your house?” His eyes held hers, and his dark gaze seemed to burn into her, fueling a flickering flame deep inside her that she didn’t even know was burning.

Sam cleared her throat and nodded. Oh yeah, definitely getting a bit out of her comfort zone. Her body tensed. Did he really want to talk about her actions of self-pleasure?

“You okay?” Jack asked, when he noticed her awkwardness, and Sam nodded.

“Yes, Sir… just not used to talking about…” Another clearing of her throat. Since when did her mouth feel so dry? Okay, maybe she would need that beer after all. “…that…”

“It’s fine.” His voice was gentle, and he leaned in for a brief, yet passionate kiss in which he thoroughly rediscovered the secrets of her mouth. He left them both yearning for more when they parted.

Sam watched him as he walked away from the bed, pulling the shirt over his head in the process, before he carelessly threw it on a pile of towels on the surface of one of his dressers.

She swallowed hard. Damn, but he looked magnificent. Muscular and well-built, despite his age. She had of course seen him shirtless before, but never in the context of a situation where she might be allowed to touch him. He sat down on an armchair opposite to the bed.

Why was he settling down at the other side of the room? In confusion, she leaned up onto her elbows and observed him.

“I want you to show me,” Jack said and leaned back, his smoldering gaze resting on her body. When she gaped at him, he elaborated, “Show me what you did to get rid of your sexual frustration.”

“You want me to…” Sam started, sitting up even more. “Here? Now? With you watching?”

She had to focus to keep her voice from trembling. The mere idea of what he proposed made her stomach do a nervous little lurch. This was certainly way out of her comfort zone. Actually her comfort zone wasn’t even anywhere in sight anymore! The thought freaked her to the very core. They hadn’t even had sex yet, and he wanted her to share something this intimate with him?

“Sir… I’d rather not…”

“That was an order, Sam, not a request.”

It was probably a bad sign that his mere use of command tone prompted her to snap to attention mentally and abandon all of her objections. She took a deep breath and then lay back against the soft pillow on the bed, her eyes closing.

This wasn’t hard… nothing she didn’t do regularly. She would manage. She just had to forget that he was watching her, and do what she did when she was alone. At least he hadn’t ordered her to be naked. The fabric of her panties gave her a bit of privacy, so he wouldn’t really see anything. She could do this! It couldn’t be that hard…

With shaking fingers, she brushed the normally so sensitive skin of her belly, willing her breath to slow down. She needed to relax. This was supposed to be fun. She rested her hands on her belly and closed her eyes. Instead of becoming more relaxed, she felt nothing but increasing nervous tension and fear.

Awkwardly, she cleared her throat, and bit her lower lip. Her head turned to the side, towards the sheets that were still holding his scent, and she imagined for a moment that it was his hands running over her body instead of her own; that his lips were exploring her skin and discovering all her sensitive spots, while his hands followed the curve of her body, touching her in the most intimate ways…

No.

There would be no way she would be able to trick her mind into relaxing enough for this. Blushing furiously, she sat up and pulled her knees to her chest.

“No, Sir!”

“No Sir?” His eyes focused on her as he tried to find out whether she was deliberately disobeying an order for the sake of the game, or actually felt uncomfortable. She wasn’t looking at him, just reached for the bottle of beer and drank – or rather gulped – the alcoholic liquid down. So much for not needing alcohol.

“I can’t do that.” She still couldn’t meet his eyes and she was seconds away from using their safe word. “I trust you, Sir. But I have never… I can’t…” She struggled for words.

It was then that he realized how horrified she was. Okay, this was bad. She should be enjoying this, and not end up being terrified. He got up to approach the bed as concern took over his playful mood. “No problem. I take it back. You don’t have to do it.” He sat down on the bed next to her, his fingers touching her arm in a soothing gesture. “I’m sorry. I should have talked to you about this first… It was too much too fast. You alright?”

“Yes, Sir.” Sam nodded, even though the nervous tension in her body said otherwise.

Jack wanted to slap himself mentally. He had thought that easing her into their relationship by letting her touch herself first as he directed her would be easier for her – but apparently he had been wrong. He should have known… She wasn’t the sexually confident type.

Okay, damage control. He gave her a nonchalant smile.

“Why don’t we just… y’know… watch tv or something. We don’t have to do anything if you…”

“No, I’m fine, Sir.” She inhaled deeply and turned around to face him. “I want to try this… just, maybe… not that much right away...”

“Right.” His hand brushed hers tenderly, and she entwined their fingers and pulled him close. She wanted him, wanted to try this with him… Maybe too much.

They looked at each other. Then, slowly, Jack withdrew from her to remove his pants before he lay down on the bed next to her, his upper body leaning on his elbow as his eyes traveled down along the naked skin of her body.

Hesitantly, Sam moved to lie on her back next to him. She closed her eyes when she felt the warmth of his body touching hers, as her arm brushed against his chest.

With a smile, Jack leaned down to start kissing her chin and jawline, and then a burning path down her throat. His hands grazed the soft skin of her belly, teasing her without ever really taking it too far. He wasn’t sure what she would be comfortable with, and the last thing he wanted was turning her arousal into fear again. When a soft moan reverberated in her throat, he leaned back to be able to look at her face and she held his eyes with a weak smile.

“What if I ordered you to touch your breasts now – would that be a red light situation?” he asked, and Sam shook her head.

“No… I can do that.”

“That’s an order, then.” He watched as she moved her hands up to her bra-covered breasts, running her hands along them. The way she touched herself intrigued him, and it told him a lot about what she liked, how she liked to be touched and where; not to mention that the visual of Sam Carter touching herself on his bed went straight to his loins.

After a short moment, he pulled her hand away to replace it with his own, his larger palm cupping her soft breast tenderly.

Sam’s eyes shot open as a surge of desire flushed through her body and she had to bite back an aroused moan. Surprised, but pleased by her intense reaction, Jack leaned down to her ear.

“Tell you what, I will touch you wherever you want me to – if you touch yourself first,” he suggested playfully.

“How about kisses?” she asked with a cheeky little smile, and Jack chuckled. Her humorous statement meant that she was getting her confidence back.

“How about I give the orders?” There was authority in his voice, and Sam smiled, her mind slipping back into her role.

“As you wish, Sir.” She held his dark eyes, while her hand moved over the skin of her belly, testing whether he would make true on his promise. When his hand moved down to her belly, she closed her eyes, half-excited, and half-disappointed about having lost the feeling of his hand on her breast.

His rough, calloused hands caressed the tender skin of her belly, alternating between grazing, light butterfly touches and tender strokes. He kept studied her face, mentally registering all of her reactions. When she started arching into him, he allowed her to, mainly because he realized that it was an entirely visceral reaction. She was slowly coming undone against his touch, and it was more than addictive.

It took a bit of time, and rising lust for her to become more courageous and move her hand under her bra to flick the nipple of her naked breast – a path that he was more than willing to follow. She moaned as soon as he made contact, her finders grazing over his skin and along his arm. She was still aware that he hadn’t given her permission to touch her, and so she was pushing a bit of a boundary touching his hand and arm, but he didn’t mind. Rewarding her for her responsiveness, he leaned down and captured one of her nipples in his mouth.

Sam closed her eyes, and arched into him, her breath catching in her throat when his tongue began to play over the sensitive peak. Her hands flew to his hair, just resting there without holding him or trying to urge him on. She knew better than that, and the last thing she wanted was for him to move away because she was disobeying his orders.

“Sir…” Her whisper was an unspoken plea for him to give her more, but he was relentless. Calmly he explored every inch of skin until he was satisfied with the outcome.

Unaware of what she was doing and only responding to the ever-growing pressure between her legs, Sam finally ran her hand along the hem of her panties and then slipped her fingers under the delicate fabric.

A moment later, Jack’s hand joined hers – and his proved to be a lot more explorative.

“Oh…” A soft squeak left her lips when his finger made contact with her clit, and her head fall back into the pillow, her eyes falling close. Her hand shifted from touching herself to touching his hand again, and then her fingers closed around his forearm. Jack observed her in fascination.

“Easy,” he rasped into the young woman’s ear, his hot breath puffing against her skin providing additional stimulation. She opened her eyes and looked at him, her pupils dilated and her mind clouded with desire.

“Please, Sir…” In the back of her mind Sam realized that she was begging him. It didn’t matter. She wanted him. She needed him. Badly.

Jack smirked and grazed his finger over her clit again, and again, and again. He was being gentle at first, and then gradually began applying more pressure. With every additional stroke the beautiful woman in his arms became more undone. He could hear her breath become shaky, felt her body starting to quiver against every touch as her mind became oblivious to anything except for him. Her eyes never left his, but her arm moved up to his shoulder, her fingers ever so softly pressing against his skin.

“Who do you belong to?” His voice felt hot against her ear, and the next time he ran his finger pad over her clit Sam actually had to bite back a little scream.

“You, Sir.” She shuddered and turned her heard towards him to graze her lips along his throat. “You!” She needed him, any part of him, wanted to feel him, taste him... Her tongue flicked out, teasingly caressing the skin over his jugular.

“You will follow my orders, no matter what?” Jack’s teeth bit her neck in a tender warning before soothing the spot with his tongue.

“Y-yes, Sir…” Sam said, her breathing becoming erratic. She was close. It would only take a few more touches for her to shatter.

“Don’t come!” His voice was firm, leaving no doubt that he was giving her an order he expected her to follow. “That’s an order.”

“W-what? S-Sir…” Sam clasped his arm. She cried out when he let one of his fingers slip inside of her.

“Don’t let go, until I give you permission to.” He flicked her clit again with his thumb, applying more pressure now. He knew he was pushing her boundaries, but she wasn’t that far gone…

Sam’s eyes flew open, and she looked into his dark, heated gaze that demanded absolute submission and obedience. “Sir… oh… yes…”

And then, with the next flick of his thumb against her clit, she shattered, gasping for breath and holding his arm against her as she gave herself over to the feeling.

It was the most beautiful sight that he had ever seen, and it had been worth the entire evening, he decided: Sam Carter coming in his arms, her skin flushed and her body quivering as the waves of pleasure coursed through her. Trying to draw out her pleasure, Jack reacted to her every movement, her every moan, until her body stilled and she was left lying next to him panting.

Tenderly, he kissed her neck, throat, collarbone and the soft mounds of her breasts, his hand ever so gently massaging every last wave out of her, until she relaxed against him.

Jack withdrew his hand and then, when Sam’s eyes fluttered open, he read an expression of sheer bliss in them. It would have been perfect… had she not disobeyed his order. With a dangerous smirk, he leaned in to her ear, putting a threatening undertone in his voice as he rasped, “I distinctly remember giving you an order.”

“Sorry, Sir.”

There was no audible remorse in her voice. He raised his eyebrows when he saw the somewhat smug expression on her face. So she really wanted to challenge him? He should have expected that to happen eventually… and if he was honest with himself, he had hoped she would. Would make their game all the more fun…

“Yes, you will be. That was blatant insubordination, and you’re not even sorry for it.” He leaned in to claim her mouth in a hard kiss, before he sat up and moved off the bed. Casually he picked up his shirt and pulled it over his head.

“Sir?” Sam sat up hesitantly. “What are you doing?”

“We’re done here for today.”

“Done?”

“Yeah… get dressed.” He threw her shirt at her, and she caught it and then watched him leave the room. He couldn’t be serious.

Quickly, she got dressed and then hurried after him. “What the hell are you doing?”

“You can show yourself out.” If they had been on duty, she would have known better than to challenge a command given in that tone of voice. But not here… yes, they were playing a game of dominance and submission, but her submission was her choice… he couldn’t just dismiss her like that!

“That’s it, Sir? Just like that? You just…”

“DISMISSED,” he said sharply and turned around. When he saw the confused and insecure expression on her face, his expression softened.

Wanting to make clear to her that this was still part of their game, he crossed the distance between them and drew her against his body. His thumb brushed her cheek in an almost sweet gesture, before he said, “Next Friday, same time. Hopefully, you’ll be more willing to follow orders then.” He pulled her into a warm kiss as if to emphasize his statement. “I’ll think about what to do with you until then.”

A thrill went through her when he let her go. “Yes, Sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> More of my stories can be found here: [Kimberley Jackson's Website](http://www.kimberley-jackson.com).


End file.
